To provide corroborative evidence of the role of chemical carcinogens in breast and lung cancer, we have been developing new markers of DNA damage. Currently, we are exploring the use of C14-postlabeling carcinogen-DNA adducts with acetic anhydride, and quantitating the adducts with accelerator mass spectroscopy (in collaboration with Ken Turteltaub at Lawrence Livermore National Laboratories, Livermore, CA). The detection level appears to be more reliable. Chemical specificity is not lost. This method will then be used to study gene-environment interactions in cultured breast cells and breast and lung tissues from surgical and autopsy donors. - Carcinogen-DNA Adducts, Epidemiology, Genetic Susceptibility, Lung cancer, Tobacco Smoking, - Human Tissues, Fluids, Cells, etc.